Coaxial cable connectors are commonly known for a number of applications including broadband and CATV communications, among others. These forms of cable connectors enable electrical connection with various electronic devices, such as televisions, computers, as well as other appliances and/or interfaces. In one known version, a coaxial cable connector, such as a compression-type connector, is provided with a rotatable coupling nut having a set of internal threads that engage with corresponding threads that are provided on a complementary interface port, provided on the appliance or device, in order to integrate a coaxial cable secured by the connector with various electronic and communication apparatus. The coupling nut is rotated about the externally threaded interface port to provide mechanical engagement. As the coupling nut is tightened, the interface port is secured to the connector wherein an radial end facing surface of the interface port engages directly with a flange of a post of the connector onto which the prepared coaxial cable end is secured, thereby ensuring a suitable mechanical as well as electrical connection is maintained once the connector is tightened.
Though the above form of cable connectors are useful, it is known that interface ports may have different dimensions depending upon their specific application or intended use. To that end, there may be issues relating to tightening of the cable connector as well as proper mechanical and electrical mating therebetween. In addition, there may also be concerns to verify that a proper coaxial cable connector is used in connection with the interface port of interest.
In addition, a general concern in the field of connectors relates to effectively maintaining electrical continuity. In the above-noted forms of coaxial cable connectors, loosening of the connection between an external port and the connector can conceivably prevent shielding wherein noise and other electrical interference results. As noted above, effective electrical continuity is realized only when the radial end face of the interface port is compressively engaged with the post flange. It would therefore also be beneficial to provide a coaxial cable connector that better maintains electrical continuity, even in those instances in which the connection is not optimally tight.